Kill the Heart
by blackchaos13
Summary: Evants after the Anime. Akame is on her own and is traveling the world to rid all remaining Imperial Arms. On her journey she encounters a young man who is running from his past and who hides dark secrets, that not even she could imagine. Together they stand against their pursuers, Six imperial arms wielders, each as skilled, and just as deadly as Akame herself.


Akame Ga Kill:

Kill The Heart

 **Akame Ga Kill:**

 **Kill the Heart**

Six months ago, the Emperor of the nation fell, alongside all his trustees and aids. Those who stood up to them, the Resistance formed a new government with the people, restoring the capital and all the lands. Many tales and stories are told of how this was accomplished by the masses. Yet although many might be false. There is one that only those who were there will truly know. The band of assassins who stood up, extinguishing the plight on the nation and all who would use their power for their own selfish reasons. These men and women acted under the Resistance yet if it weren't for them, the tyranny of the empire would have continued. The flag these brave assassins rose under was known as Night Raid. Yet the tales tell that all the members fell, all but one. A black haired swordswoman covered in scars all over her body, her location unknown.

Far from the Capital in the east. A young woman, in a black cloak walks alone through the thick forest as the foggy mist of dusk wonders through. Then she suddenly stops, as if listening to the trees as the branches sway in the sudden breeze. Rustling could be heard coming from all around her as a group of men stepped out from behind the trees. Grins on their faces with blades and guns of all sorts in their hand. The girl was surrounded by a group of bandits, ready to take whatever they could get their hands on. A hulk of a man stepped forward, clearly the leader of this group, holding a silver ball, no bigger than his hand. He tossed it up in the air and caught it, repeating the process again and again.

"Well, look who we have here ay boys." The man spoke with a deep tone as he glanced over each of the men seeing the grins on their faces. "This isn't the place for little ladies to be you now." He went on as he stepped forward. "Anything could happen and no one would even know he-he."

"Are you the one they call Rook?" The girl asked, lowering her head, her face covered by the hooded cloak.

The man stared at her with frustration. "What if I am? Little girls should learn to SHUT UP." He reared back as he yelled, shaking the leaves off the branches above. He glared back at the girl, she made no further attempt to speak and so he continued. "Now hand over everything. And I mean everything, even all your cloths hahaha." He laughed as did all the men around as they waited, but the girl made no movements. The laughing slowed until silence fell upon them.

"Is that an imperial arm?" The girl asked.

Rook grinned. "So you've heard of them? I didn't think someone would know this far out." He held up the sphere ball as it glisten in the night. "I call it spinner. An Imperial Arms I've heard that came from the capital. I took it from this family after I killed them. Since it looks like you're not going to do as we say. I might as well show you." He reared his arm back and then lurched forward, throwing the silver ball. As it left his hand its form began to spilt, revealing sharp blades all around the edge. It headed straight for the girl, yet when it hit her cloak it seemed too passed through it, tearing the cloak to pieces in mere seconds. Rook was left dumfounded when his mind finally caught up with him and he glanced down. When he did so he saw crimson eyes, gleaming up at him, a girl dressed in black and red wearing red armoured gloves and holding a red handle with writing on it. In a second, with movements so quick and shift, her arm laid outstretched, a long blade extending from her hand as she straightened herself as Rook fell to the ground. The men watched in terror and awe as the silver ball fell to the ground. The girl turned around, her glare piercing the very mist around them as they all fled with screams. Rook struggled to breathe as he too tired to get away, crawling around the ground like an injured animal. The girl appeared before him and he struggled to look up at her. "Who… Who are you?" His words started to fade as black marks began appearing from the wound he had suffered.

"Akame is my name." She answered as the poison from her sword got to the man and he laid lifeless on the ground with no one but Akame around. She kneeled down, closing his gaping eyes which no longer held life. Then she walked over to the sphere as it regained it ball like shape. She draw her sword up high and then brought it crashing down as it shattered the ball in pieces. Akame was again alone in the night as the mist rolled back in, and the moon shining down on her from an open gap in the trees. She turned and began to walk away, her long black coat fluttering in the calm breeze.

Some days later. Akame continued through the forest alone. She paused at a large bolder, sitting atop of it as she took out a bite to eat. As soon as he eyes gazed upon the food her stomach growled and she devoured the meal in one bite. Yet her stomach continued to growl. She searched herself and looked around. But there was no food in sight. With no other means of food around, she continued, pushing on through the trees. Then she stopped, listening to the forest, she could hear rustling nearby. She lowered herself and began tracking the source of the sound, but before she could get sight of the creature. A wailing which shook the leaves froze her in her tracks as she continued to listen. All movement had stopped, for a few moments before she could hear the rustling again. Yet this time it was different. It was lighter, yet seemed to drag on as if someone or something was been dragged. Akame steadied herself and then processed in the direction of the noise. She kept well back, but made sure not to lose the source, until, the noised ceased. Then a burning smell emitted through her nose, a smell she knew well, the smell of burning flesh. She continued her pursuit, stealthily going from tree to tree, until finally, she caught sight of the source of the smell. A large boar like danger beast was rousting on top a fire. Akame reminisced how she used to do hers in such a manner. But then she noticed, there was no one else in sight. Who had caught such a dangerous creature and prepared rousting it. She began to step back, watching her surroundings, being cautious. But then a man stepped out from behind a tree in her line of sight. He wore a black cloak, and appeared to have berries and herbs in his hands. He clearly must be the one to have caught the beast, Akame thought as she lowered herself out of sight. She watched the man as he prepared the beast and the herbs. By this time the sun had long since set and Akame waited patiently. Although she had no idea why. Her stomach growled steadily, as not to bring attention to herself. A trick she learned a long time ago as an assassin so she wouldn't reveal herself with stealth missions. The man processed to cut off the leg of the boar and began wrapping it in leaves. He then stood up and walked over in her direction. Akame calmed herself from the sudden change as not to reveal herself so soon, it was impossible for the man to know that she was there. Then the man paused for a moment and then placed out some leaves before setting the leg down on it.

"I suppose you must be hungry by now." He spoke out before turning back around and returning to the boar. Akame was surprised, he must have been talking to her, for there was no one else around. She waited for a few minutes, but it was clear there was no one else and so she made her decision. Hunger getting the best of her, she stood, revealing herself as she rustled through the leaves on the ground. She noticed the man glance back, hiding most of his features under his hood, but she could see a gilt of a smile. She sat just before the leg, glaring at the man before her as she reached out. She unwrapped the leaves and began biting into it, all the while glaring at him as he too began to eat. She had to admit that the food was good, and was happy when the man brought over more and asked if she joined him closer to the meal. She did so, although she was hesitant, cautioned the man, they eat together until there was nothing left of the beast. After the meal was over, the man handed Akame a cup of juice from the berries he had found. She had watched him prepare the juice and poured it in the two cups, one for her and the other his. However she waited for him to take the first gulp and then she processed to drink the juice.

"Thank you for the meal." Akame said as she wiped her lips.

"No problem. It seemed you needed it." Replied the man as he tidied up a bit. "Anyway, what a nice girl like you doing in a dangerous place like this?" He asked glancing over to her.

"There are things I must do, nothing more." She answered as she took another sip of her drink. "And you?"

"Just wondering around. Traveling."

"All alone."

"No, I'm not alone." The man said as Akame glared at him. He leaned back, picking up a sword and placing it on his lap. "This is my partner, much like yours I believe." He hinted towards Akame's sword which lay on her side. She understood the bound one can have for their weapons. "So may I ask your name Miss?" He asked as he reached for her cup.

Akame was hesitant, but saw no reason why too. They were far from the capital and the corruption had finally ended. "Akame." She answered. When her words sounded the man froze for a moment, pausing as he stretched out at hearing her name. He leaned back, leaving his cup. He removed his hood revealing his features to her for the first time. Akame's cheeks filled with more colour as she stared at him.

"My name is Blake." He answered as he turned to her. His eyes were a deep purple, his short hair as black as night. His face seemed to glow from the embers of the nearby fire and she found herself incapacitated by him as she felt a sudden bump in her chest which she had never felt before. "So, what things do you have to do?" He asked calmly.

"It's nothing." She replied.

"There's no such thing as nothing. No matter how small, there is a reason behind everything. We breath to live, we walk to get somewhere, we live for ourselves."

Akame through for a moment on his words. "Reason in everything." She murmured to herself.

"Even in killing, there is reason." He said as she stared at him. He stood from his seat and walked to the other side of the fire. "Whether for self-defence or for duty. As long as the individual see's its right, then nothing else matters." He stared intensely at her as if waiting to see what she does. Akame remained seated, yet she felt there was something about this man who stood before her, like the two of them had known each other before, a long, long time ago. Moments passed and nothing happened. Blake took a sigh and turned away. "If you like, you're welcome to stay here for the night. But I'm moving out come daybreak." He said as he dosed the fire and darkness took over.

Dawn was just breaking when Akame awoke from her slumber. She looked around and saw that she was alone in the forest. Then she heard a rustling from behind. She quickly stood up and turned, her palm hovering over the handle of her sword, but then she relaxed and calmed herself as Blake stepped from behind a tree.

"So you're awake." He said as he walked over to her. She took a step back and nodded.

"Yes." She whispered, her voice barely reaching him, yet he continued on his path as he walked passed her. She turned following him with her stare.

"I wasn't going to just leave." He went on. "What kind of man would I be to just leave a young woman alone?" He turned glancing at her once more. "This is where we part ways. I have my path, as I'm sure you have yours."

"Do you know where you're heading?" She asked curious more than anything.

Blake turned looking out in the distance. "There's a small town around in that direction. Or at least I believe so." He turned back to face her.

"What's in that town?"

"Nothing. Just a place to rest and get supplies."

Akame thought for a moment. She had nowhere better to go as of yet, and rest would be much needed. "Would you mind if I went too?" She asked as she stepped forward. Blake stared at her surprised, but it didn't last as it soon faded. Yet he agreed and the two went on their way. They walked for many hours, neither saying a word as they made their way through the thick forest.

The blue sky had started to fade as orange emerged from above as the sun lowered. Blake and Akame had finally reached the small town. As they entered the few people who were on the streets glared as they carried on walking through.

"Seems they don't get many visitors here." Blake commented as Akame noted the scene and nodded in agreement. They found the local inn and stepped inside. Blake arranged separate rooms for them both, which happened to be next to one another. They retired there to get some rest from their long journey and then they would set out for some food. Akame said farewell to Blake as she stepped into her room. It was small, with just a bed, wardrobe and desk. She removed her sword and gloves, placing them on the desk as she stepped over to the window on the far wall. She looked outside and saw the small street they had just walked down. The little lights beginning to glow, ready for when night falls and the sun slumbers for the day. Her eyes felt heavy after the long walk and she laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes yet didn't sleep, she was just listening, listening to her surroundings, paying attention to all that is around her. An hour passed as she heard a creak outside her door. She shot up, sitting forward before the knock came on her door. She stood up yet remained silent for a moment.

"Who is it?" She asked as she stepped back, her arm out stretched ready to take her Murasme in hand.

"It's me." The voice was familiar to her, recognising it to be Blake's she lowered her hand and processed to the door. She opened it up and stared at him as he stood before her. "I was about to head out for something to eat. Would you care to join me Akame?" He asked as he held out his hand. Akame was hesitant at first, but her stomach betrayed her as she grabbed his hand as droll dripped from her month. She quickly walked back, grabbing her sword and gloves before processing out the room with Blake.

They walked the dim lit streets, finally they came across the place they had asked the innkeeper where they could get something to eat. They entered the small bar where hushed stares met them. They walked over to an empty table at the back, out of the way of many of the costumers. Yet they could still feel their gaze upon them. Then a waitress walked over, holding a pen and small notebook.

"What would you like?" The waitress asked, not even looking at them.

Blake glanced across the menu which were already set on the table. "I'll have one pork bowl." He told the waitress and then turned to Akame. "And you?"

Akame was also looking over the menu, almost drooling over it as her stomach growled. "I'll have five pork bowls, three beef bowls, two rice omelettes, six dumplings." Blake and the waitress stared at Akame in utter awe and astonishment, yet regardless the waitress took her order down and hopped off to the kitchen to place their order.

"Well, I thought I had a big appetite." Blake commented as Akame turned away, slightly embarrassed. "You must really love food." He went on as she turned back and nodded.

"Tell me?" She said as she looked up at him. "What's the real reason you came here?" She asked curious.

Blake gave a slight grin yet was reluctant to answer. "If I'm honest, I'm searching for something. Something precious."

"Which is?"

"Don't work that way." He teased as he waved his finger. "Now tell me what you're doing here? And don't say it's because you followed me."

Akame glanced to the side of her, at her sword which rested against her chair. "I'm searching for weapons."

"To use?" Blake interrupted, but Akame shook her head.

"To destroy. They've taken so many lives, and it's time it ends."

"So you're searching for Imperial Arms?" Akame shot her gaze at him, but he didn't react. Before she could utter another word the waitress appeared with their food. She placed the food on the table, Akame and Blake not saying a word as they stared at one another. Once she was gone Blake picked up his chopsticks. "Let's continued our conversation after, wouldn't want our food to go cold?" Akame nodded as she too began to eat. The other people in the small bar stared in disbelief as Akame gobbled up everything that was put in front of her. Not a bit was left. Blake had watched her in awe as she tried to ignore him while she ate. Once she had finished the wiped her month and the waitress hurriedly took the plates and dishes, having to make two trips just to do so. Then Akame turned to Blake who nodded, realising she was waiting. "I was once a guard at the capital. But I saw what was happing behind the screens. I couldn't do anything to stop it. And so I fled. That's where I got him." He glanced down at his sword. "Demonic Presence. That's what they call him. And your swords the one cut killer, Murasame."

"You know a lot for just a guard?"

"What can I say? I was a very good guard. Until…" Blake's impression suddenly grew heavy and dark. "They took something from me."

"What did they…" Before Akame could finish Blake stood, with such force his chair slid back, almost falling over. He left the money for the food and walked out. Akame quickly gathered her stuff and pursued. By the time she got out of the bar, he was already half way down the street. "Blake." She called out as she ran to catch up. "I'm sorry." She said as he came to a sudden stop. She gazed up at him. He turned, but to her surprise he had a smile on his face. She could tell he was forcing it, for her sake. They carried on walking together, each of them not saying a word. Then Blake stopped. Akame walked a few feet forward before she too paused and turned back. He stared at a bench under a lamp and proceeded to go sit on it. Akame watched him sit before she too walked over, taking the seat next to him. He leaned back, arms outstretched as he looked up at the burning flame from the lamp. Seconds turned to minutes until Blake finally spoke.

"They took something from me." He said as Akame listened intently yet hesitantly. "They wanted me to do something. I refused, yet they went ahead anyway. That was when I fled. I took my sword, or rather stole it from them and ran away. Since then I've been searching for it. I can't stop until I find what they took."

"It must be precious." Akame commented as Blake nodded as he leaned forward.

"Yes." He said as he turned to Akame. "You've been going around destroying Imperial Arms? He asked as she nodded. He turned away from her facing forward. "You should leave come morning."

"May I ask why?"

"There's this group who's been after me. They have Imperial Arms as well. But you'll only get killed."

"That is my decision."

"These guys, your Imperial Arm's won't work on them. I've only managed to run away. Escaping by the grit of my teeth. They'll catch up to me again soon. And when they do… You shouldn't be here." He stood and walked a few feet away.

Akame stood up. "If they have Imperial Arm's then I'll stay. I've made my decision, even if I were to die."

"STUPID GIRL." Akame got a fright, a chill ran down her back as she stared at Blake. "You shouldn't be in such a rush to die. You might have been an assassin, but you're not anymore. I've heard what Night Raid had done in the capital. The tranny is over. You should quit while you still have a chance."

Akame clenched her fist. "I CAN'T." She shouted. "Too many people have died. I can't let more die senselessly. There's been too much blood spilt already. Too many friends died. So I can't stop, and I won't." She cried out as she held her chest.

"You won't… Because you don't have any other reason too." Blake's words hit hard as her eyes widened, her chest started to pain. He walked over to her, he spread his arms out around her in an embrace. She was stunned, yet she didn't recess. She felt, there was no danger from this man. She looked up, his deep dark eyes piecing straight through her own. His cloak wrapped around her as the two stood there for a while. Then Blake pulled away, leaving his cloak wrapped around Akame. Surprised she grabbed at the edges as she watched him walk away. "It's cold tonight. So you can have that. Sorry but it's all I've got." He grinned as he carried on walking. Akame realised she was smiling. Not forcing or straining, but a natural smile. How long had it been since she smiled like this she wondered as she started to ran after Blake.

Akame walked into her room, taking her sword off and placing it next to the bed she proceeded to lay down. The exhaustion of the day finally catching up with her as she slowly closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her away. She dreamt of her time in Night Raid, the laughs, the smiles, the food, yet also the horrors and the pain. Those she called friend and family, who are all gone, and she left alone.

The darkness began to brighten as dawn was approaching and Akame suddenly awoke. A feeling coming over her, an instinct she can't ignore. She quickly grabbed her sword and made her way to the window, keeping to the side she glanced outside. All seemed peaceful. The flames on the lamps the only things flickering in the darkness outside as a steady mist rolled through the street. Yet she felt something was amiss. She headed for her door, but before she could reach it, there was a sudden knock which forced her to take a step back. Hesitant at first, but then she called out.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Blake." A voice answered in return. Akame opened the door, but as soon as she did, Blake stormed in. He headed straight for the window, in the same position Akame was in just moments ago, looking out the window.

"You sensed it as well?" She asked as she positioned herself on the opposite side.

"They're here." He murmured, Akame just catching it as he continued. "They've got here quicker than I anticipated. Akame we have to leave, now." Blake shot towards the door as he spoke, turning back to Akame. But she wouldn't move. Blake sighed. "To your knowledge, how many Imperial Arms have you faced?"

Akame stared at him as she thought it over in her head, trying to count the many she'd encountered. "Thirty nine." She answered.

"Well, there's six of them, plus our two, that's forty seven and I know of another, which brings the total to forty eight. Which means we are the only ones who still process Imperial Arms, so come with me now, or they will kill you Akame." Blake held out his hand and Akame reached out but he lurched forward grabbing hold of her and charged out the door, pulling her behind him as they flew down the stairs and out the back.

Meanwhile, entering on the other side of the village, through the mist, a small group finally arrived. A man clad in pitch black armour walked in front, a black cape flickering behind him as he advanced. He held authority and carried himself with pride. Behind him stood five others. A woman with long blond hair wearing a frilly dress with a large snake around her. Another woman with short brown hair clad in leather, her hand hovering by her hip where lay her weapon, a long whip. Next there stood a large bulky man, a huge hammer hung on his back. Then another man walked up, slightly less bulky but still large, he stiffed at the air as if telling to figure out where someone was, he wore only trousers and a sleeveless jacket and had a necklace dangling around his neck in the shape of a wolf's head. Lastly an average man stepped up to the man in black. He covered himself in a cloak, leaving on his face visible and then he spoke to the leader.

"This appears to be the place Black." He said calmly.

Black glanced at the man beside him and nodded. Then he raised his arm. "Search for him and bring him to me." He ordered as everyone but he and the man in the cloak hurried off, rushing pass them into the mist. After they had vanished from sight, Black turned and looked up to the sky, just as the first rays of the sun were coming into view over the dark sky. "Daylight is upon us."

Akame and Blake continued to run even when the sun had raised. They ran into the forest, trying to put as much distance between them and they're invisible pursuers, who were approaching, hot on their trail being led by the man who stiffed the air. Blake led the way, although neither of them knew where they were going. Akame glanced back, piecing her gaze through the trees, she caught a glimpse of movement.

"Blake." She called out to him, but he kept on running, not looking back.

"Just ran." He called back to her.

"We're not going to be able to outrun them. We have to fight."

"No, you'll be killed."

"What about you? All this time, you've said that I will be killed. I'm not that weak."

"This isn't about strength or weakness Akame. They have the numbers, we don't. It's just logical." But then Blake and Akame felt a presence. Blake acting quickly dug his foot into the ground, giving him enough force to slow down and push Akame back, just as a man fell from the trees above, crashing into the spot where Akame had just be standing. Blake leaned himself back, just dodging a set of claws which swung round, cutting the edges of his cloak. Akame steadied herself after been pushed back and saw the man before her. His body began to change. The sleeveless jacket he wore began to expanse as think fur grew all over his body. He's mouth and nose began to stretch out as shape teeth formed in his gums, and then he howled out an earthshattering cry.

"So you've got yourself a little pet Blake. She's cute." The man said with a large grin showing his razor teeth as he turned from Blake to Akame and then back again. Akame held the handle of her sword, but before she could draw.

"FANG." Blake called out as he draw his. Fang jumped back, missing Blake's blade by inches. "Akame run." He called out as he ran to her, grabbing her hand they both continued to run as he pulled her.

"But…" Akame was confused, it was only one guy, who she could easily kill with her Murasame.

"He'd done his job. To find us. If we had fought, he would have just toyed around until the others had caught up and then we would have been surrounded with no way out." Akame knew he was right, yet to have reacted so suddenly. How long had he been running from these guys? She thought.

"Blake, where are you going?"

Akame glanced back seeing that the wolf man was chasing after them, but then he suddenly stopped. "Blake." She called out again, this time he did stop, which forced her to stop as well. Akame looked at him, yet he was motionless. She looked around for where the next attack would come from, but then she began to hear a familiar whooshing sound. The sound jumped from one place to another. Akame draw her sword and turned to Blake who had his eyes closed for some reason. She looked straight ahead of her and then suddenly, without warning something shot out of the bushes straight towards her. It was so far she had no time to react, yet the tip, resembling the head of an arrow, paused in front of her. She looked further back on the line, and saw Blake had his hand on it which forced it to stop. Yet the end of the whip continued to move, as if it was a snake. Akame had saw this weapon before, she knew full well who it had belonged to. She couldn't help murmur the words, "Green." Blake then let go of the whip and it shot backwards to wherever it came from.

"Akame are you alright?" Blake asked as he turned to her. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm fine." She replied, "Come on, we got to get out of here." She added, while sheathing her sword and carried on. "The rest of them can't be too far behind."

"Right." Blake grabbed her hand and led her to the side. "This way, we have to get out the forest."

"Oh, don't think it'll be that easy he-he." A voice said out of nowhere. Akame and Blake turned back and saw a young woman in a frilly dress appear from behind a tree.

"Lizzy." Blake said as he forced a smile and pulled Akame behind him. "How have you been?" He asked, trying to be friendly, yet Lizzy didn't seem to care about the question.

"Seem you picked up a little pet Blake. If you haven't you might have escaped again. But now you've slowed down."

"Speaking of pet's, where's yours?"

"Oh he's nearby. He just needed some time he-he."

"Akame, run." Blake whispered back as the two began to step back before they started running.

"You can't run forever Blake." Lizzy shouted after them. "Get them." She said as a huge snake with three heads burst from the trees behind her. It slithered passed her and continued its pursuit.

"What is that?" Akame asked as they kept running while the huge snake chased after them.

"An organic Imperial Arm. It can grow in size exponentially and can even grow more heads. Like its name, he's a Hydra."

"Do you know where its core is?" She asked.

"That's the thing. The core moves around inside the serpent. It's never in one place, trust me I've looked. There's only two ways to kill it. Either, destroy the whole thing altogether, or kill the user."

"So why didn't we when we had the chance?"

"That's the thing Akame, we didn't. Hydra was waiting just behind her, if we had made even and inch closer to her he was have sprung up and killed us then." They kept running as the Hydra followed in full speed. "Through here." Blake said as he dragged Akame through some narrow trees. The Hydra had no time to stop as he was too focused on his pray, he didn't see the tree line and so the middle head shot through the gap where Blake and Akame had went, but it left the other two on either side and couldn't get around. Akame and Blake glanced back, seeing the trio of heads argue while wrapped around the trees unable to make their mind up. "That's another thing. When it grows more heads each one has its own personality. To get away you just have to trap them in something where they can't make up there minds." They started off again, but before they could they both felt a tremor. "Akame." Blake grabbed hold of Akame and pulled her close to him. She leaned into him and her eyes widened. The two paused for a moment until the tremor had subsided.

"What was that?" She asked as she pulled away from him.

"Nothing good. Come on." They ran again but the ground began to tremor, this time more violently as trees shake and the ground cracked. Then the ground began to move up in front of them, creating huge boulders, blocking there path. Blake pulled Akame and the two ran alongside the wall. Blake glanced back as another tremor was felt and another wall of rocks were being formed behind them. "Akame jump." He called as the two jumped over the ground which had yet to form, just narrowly escaping being trapped within the two. But then they're luck seemed to run out. Akame and Blake paused as they left the forest and found themselves on top of a cliff. They walked to the edge and could barely make out a river at the bottom. It was a good 60 meter drop.

"What do we do?" Akame asked.

"There's nothing you can do." Akame and Blake turned back. A woman in leather stood before them, the whip they had seen earlier tied around her hand, yet it continued to move on its own.

"Will, it's been a while." Blake addressed the woman as she grinned. Then from behind her the others appeared.

"Nowhere to run this time." Fang commented as he licked his lips.

"They could jump." The man who held the huge silver hammer said. The others glancing at him.

"Not a bad idea Bold." Blake grinned as he glanced back for a moment and then back to the group. "So where's Black and Trent? Wouldn't thought they would have missed this?"

"That is no concern of yours." Will said.

"Well I would have thought Black be here. See which of us is truly the strongest. After all…" Blake placed his hand on his sword and leaned back to Akame. "Get ready." He whispered to her alone. "Doesn't he want this?" He tapped the end of the handle as the others watched on.

"Just hand it over and come with us quietly." Will said as she stepped forward with her hand out. "You know as well as we, you can't take all of us on at the same time. And definitely not with that girl."

"I don't know. I think we could still give you all a run for your money. Right Akame." Blake glanced back, his hand out behind him as he whispered again. "Do you trust me with your life?" Akame stared at him for a moment, but then without hesitation she grabbed his hand with a smile.

"With my life." She replied as the two stepped back.

Will noticed and realised what they were going to do. "BLAKE STOP." She shouted as she and the others started to rush forward. In one foul swoop, Blake removed his cloak and threw it in their way. Distracting them for a moment, but a moment was enough. As Will cleared the cloak with her whip, Akame and Blake were gone. She and the others rushed to the side of the cliff and saw that they both had jumped. The long black coat that Akame and Blake wore flickered speedily as they fell. Akame held onto Blake as he had told her when they leap off the cliff. He draw his sword again, but this time Akame saw a dark purple hue forming around the black blade. Then Blake lowered their bodies so the air resistance directed them towards the cliff wall. When they got close enough, Blake reared back and twisted his sword around his hand and dug it into the solid rock wall. With their momentum slowing down enough, Akame tucked herself in as she hung onto him, as he leaned forward and kicked the wall, dislodging the blade and sending them both away. Then Blake tucked himself around Akame as best he could just as they hit the water of the river. Will and the others watched in complete awe and disbelief at what they had just witnessed. They were all motionless as they watched the waters intently, but they were too high up to make anything out.

"Well, you don't see that every day." Lizzy commented, breaking the silence as Will turned and stormed off.

"We have to report this back to Black." She said as the others started to follow, the looks on their faces becoming fearful of going back.

Further down the river Blake and Akame had finally managed to get to land. They crawled along the river bed and they coughed up water and caught their breath. They're cloths were wet and heavy, making it hard for them to move.

"Aka… Akame, are you alright?" Blake finally asked as he stumbled over to her. She laid on the ground looking up as she caught her breath. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied as he stood up, offering his hand she took it and helping the other they made their way inland, finally escaping their pursuers, for the time being.

Back in the village, Will and the others had returned. They entered the Traven to find it over run with roots of all different shape and sizes with blood dripping from certain areas, but there was no bodies to be seen, other than that of Black's and Trent's who were seated on the other side of the room, where Akame and Blake had seated earlier. Black had his back towards them as they entered, in one hand he held a glass of red liquid and in the other his face mask. Only Trent saw his face, the others keeping back, not wanting to step any further. Once Black took a sip of the glass he loosen his grip, the glass slipping from his fingers and crashing on the floor, then he placed his face mask back into place and finally stood up. He held his back to Will and the others as they finally took a step forward.

"I'm sorry Sir." Will was the first to speak as the others tried to hang back behind her, fearful. "He escaped us again. Jumping off a huge cliff. Normally I would say that no one could survive the fall, but yet, this is Blake we're talking about. No doubt he and the girl…"

"Girl." Black interrupted her as he finally turned his gaze back, as he did so the others stepped back, other than Will who stood firm.

"Yes Sir, he was with a girl dress all in black. She had a sword with her with a red handle from what I could make out." She continued and then took a deep breath. Black turned away with his thoughts. He reached out at the chair in front of him and plunked a long strand of black hair from the back of the chair. He stared at it for a moment as if determining the girl's identity.

"Akame." He spoke softly as he flicked the hair away.

Trent stood from his seat, keeping his cloak wrapped around him as he did. "From Night Raid." He said. "Can't be, most of their members were killed along with the empire. Even if she had survived, to be able to have met up with Blake, and now the two together. A coincidence surly."

"Now, now Trent." Black spoke as all others kept silent. "There's no such thing as Coincidence. This is fate. Fate that they would eventually meet. For it is his fate to kill her. And then, I will kill him. For I have what he seeks." Black flicked back his cape and pulled out a red box with gold edges. The box was just large enough to be able to hold in one hand. Black held it up and looked intensely at it as if he knew what was inside.

Akame and Blake managed to find a small hollow under a large tree with a small clearing, which allowed the sun to shine through. It gave them a place to rest and would make it hard for anyone to find them. Blake hung there wet clothes in the clearing with some branches, fearing that a fire would give their location away. Akame sat in her underwear, huddled in the hollow with only her's and Blake's weapons. She held Murasame gently as she stared over at Blake's. Demonic Presence he called it, she thought to herself as she remembered the dark hue that emitted from it. Then Blake returned, making as much noise as he could. She glanced back seeing that he had covered his eyes and also the big scar on his chest.

"Akame." He called out as he waved around.

"Here." She replied as she turned away. Blake nodded and sat so his back was to her's and her's to his.

"Our clothes should be dry in an hour. We'll set off again then." He told her as she nodded, deep in thought. He was about to glance back, but remembering, he held himself back. "I'm… Sorry." He said as Akame awoke from her thoughts.

"What for?" She asked curiously.

"For getting you into this."

Akame shook her head. "It's fine. I'm use to this. In fact, I feel like my old self again. Something I haven't felt in a long time." She lowered her head as she thought about her friends in Night Raid, the good times and the bad. "Besides," She went on. "You could have just left me at the Inn. Escaped on your own. It would have given you more of a start." She had wondered about that for a time, they had only just met yesterday, yet for some unknown reason, it's like the two of them had known each other for years.

"I couldn't leave you. The moment when you realised they had Imperial Arms you would have rushed in. Am I right?" He paused, but he already knew her answer as she nodded accepting that rushing in would've meant her death. "And if they had saw you, they would have killed you for being a part of Night Raid."

"Tell me more about them?" She asked wondering as she moved back so they were back to back.

"They are all elites, elites of the elites. Better known as the Shadow Followers. No doubt you've heard of General Esdeath?"

"Yes, I killed her when the Empire fell." Akame replied.

Blake didn't seem surprised or shocked by this revelation. "Good, but each one of the Shadows are on a level just below Esdeath herself. One however, is her superior. Black. He abandoned everything, his name, family, possessions when he joined the Empire. Luckily for you and the rest, he and the others were off chasing me all over the place."

"Why? What's makes you so important? No offense, but why do they need so many to take down one person. Obviously you're good, since they haven't got you yet, but…"

"I understand where you're coming from Akame." Blake glanced up, seeing the shining sun through the leaves of the trees as he thought back. "You see, Black and I. We had a rivalry. Even though I was just a guard, he acknowledged my skill and potential and took an interest. However, once we had a duel, secretly, just us. And for all its worth, there was no winner. We fought for hours, as if it really was a death match. But then, as the hours went by, we both struggling on our feet, yet continued to fight, the battle only ended when General Esdeath stepped in. She too acknowledged the both of us, but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to win, he needed to win, to prove to himself. Now he wants me dead, and he won't stop until he gets it. He even refused to go back to the Capital when word about it been attacked reached him." Blake looked up to the sky as he reminisced of the old times. "I've only manged this far because I kept running. And I know all about they're Imperial Arms, their strengths and weaknesses."

"You seem to know them all quiet well?"

"I've known some of them from back in the castle, but I guess I've been running for so long I've got to know each of them better."

"Tell me more about their Imperial Arms?"

"Well firstly. Fang, the guy we first ran into. His Imperial Arm is that necklace he wears. It can alter his form and enhance his instincts and animal tendencies to that of a Wolf. For all intense and purposes, he becomes a werewolf. Yet he's even stronger and faster with a full moon. Next we had a run in with Will, although it was only her weapon to start with, I believe you already know about it?"

Akame nodded. "Yes, it use to belong to an old friend, Green. But he died, years ago. The weapons called Sidewinder."

"Right. Then there's Lizzy. Her Organic Imperial Arm is Hydra. A large snake which can alter its size and grow more heads at will. Problematic, unless you know that the multiple heads don't deal well with direction. They can only focus on a singular target, yet when it comes to Lizzy they can all work in sync. Protecting her is their top priority. Then we have Bold. His weapon is that large hammer we saw. It has the power to move and shape the very earth around him. The only way to stop it is either don't let the hammer touch the ground or run out of its radius which is about fifty meters."

"That's all the ones we've seen right?"

"Right. Yet there's two more, Black and Trent. They are never far apart. Trent has something that allows him to control plants and even change their appearance and summon them from any ground, even within the desert, it doesn't matter. He calls it Man-Eater. I don't know much more than that as I've always ran even when I see him. With that power I can't get close with a frontal assault. And with the others around, a sneak attack is out of the question as well. Now finally, Black. He has an armour Imperial Arms. It's almost indestructible. Yet there are weaknesses, for example, the joints, which allow him to move, are weaker than most parts. But yet that doesn't slow him down. His speed and strength are on a completely different level. I've even witnessed him beating General Esdeath in a fight." Akame looked back on her fight with Esdeath and how strong she was, now Blake was telling her there was a guy who's even stronger than her. "If you were to face them, what would be the outcome?"

Blake thought about it for a while before he gave his answer. "If I fought them all one on one. I think I could get the better hand, depending on the terrane. It's just…"

"What about Black?"

"I can't say. Before we were evenly matched. But that was before we had Imperial Arms. Now it's a question on which of us has a better understanding of our own and the others Imperial Arms. His armour has much in common with my sword. They both were forged in darkness. If any one person obtained them both, they would be unbeatable. But he is cautioned on the same result. He won't challenge me head on, on the fear of the outcome as do I. That is why he is never alone. Even when chasing me, one of them will always stay by his side, not moving more than ten feet away. And I can't win against two of them. We have much in common he and I. Neither will take unnecessary risks if it means that the outcome be our death. We both have nothing to live for, yet we both fear the void of death."

Akame fell silent, taking in all he had said until. "One more thing…" She said as Blake listened. "Your heart?" She said as his eyes widened with fear for the first time. "That's what your searching for isn't it?" She glanced back, seeing the look on his face as he turned pale. He placed his hand on his face and sighed as he regained his composure.

"Yes. I thought it wouldn't get passed you." He glanced back as well seeing her face stare into his. "I have no heart. They took it from me. So that I could kill you Akame."

 **Part One, Kill the Introduction END**

Time passed as Akame and Blake fell silent. They waited for their cloths to dry and dressed themselves before they continued their talk. Akame and Blake stood, facing each other, staring into the others eyes as if one would make a move. Akame was on edge, watching for even the slightly movement from Blake, it was only natural, after what he had just told her.

"They took it from me. So that I could kill you Akame." Blake said again, Akame remaining silent. Blake sighed as he suddenly, without warning leapt forward, grabbing the handle of Akame's sword. Yet she remained steady, not budging an inch as he draw the sword out, slowly from its scabbard. She did nothing but watch as he stepped back with Murasame. Blake scanned the edge of the blade with his eyes as he turned them then to Akame with a questionable stare. "You didn't act. Even after what I just told you. I could kill you right now?" He said as he pointed her sword towards her throat.

Akame remained composed, her stare aiming right at Blake, unmoving, unwavering. "If you wanted to kill me. You had plenty of opportunities to try."

Blake nodded with a smile, relieved that she trusts him this much. "I'm glad." He said as he lowered the sword, griping it in his palm as he stroked the metal. "But still…" He moved the blade as he tightened his grip on the edges cutting himself.

"BLAKE." Akame cried out as the black patterns formed from the wound and made their way up towards where the heart would be. Akame could do nothing but watch, but to her disbelief, the marks continued to flow, as if they couldn't find the target and Blake remained standing. Akame turned from the wound to look at him. He gave her a sad stare as if he was unhappy with living like this. He handed her sword back to her and turned away, ashamed.

"Now you truly believe. They took my heart, for the sole purpose of me killing you."

"But…" Akame thought of her words carefully. "Why didn't you? Why didn't you come and kill me?" She asked, wondering as she sheathed Murasame.

"Because, I didn't want to kill." He turned back to her and as he stood before her, she felt something beat in her chest. This man who stood before her, was making her feel an emotion that she had never truly felt before. "I was not born with the hardships of many like you Akame. Yet nor was I a killer. I became strong, skilful for my own purpose. Not for others. I joined the Empire to better help others, not to take lives. So I fled. Not to save your life, but to take back my own. They took the only thing important to me. To one day find love and have a family. And I will get it back, no matter what it takes." Akame saw the burning passion in his eyes, the resolve he held, and she became almost breathless. There was one more thing she wanted to ask, but couldn't find it in her to pry. Blake saw the look Akame had, seeing past her he sighed as he stroked his hair. "You want to know how they did it." He glanced at her as she blushed sheepishly and nodded. "They used two Imperial Arms." Akame peeked up, wanting to hear every word as Blake paused as he remembered the trauma he had suffered. Akame moved closer, reaching out her hand, grabbing his and looking him in his eyes as he stared back. She lowered herself, guiding him as they took a seat on the ground and he continued. "Have you heard of a man called Dr Stylish?" He asked as he turned to her.

"Yes. Night Raid fought him, and I killed him." She answered.

"His Imperial Arms were the Glorious hands of God, Perfector. Under the order from the Minister, he used those on me. But even he couldn't do it without help. He used another Imperial Arm, known as Bonder. It is a box, which has the capacity to bond anything, no matter how far they are apart. For instance, if you lost your arm and it's taken. The Bonder can bond it so that your arm will still react as it would normally. Even though it's miles away. It can be used to reunite two people as well. Bonding them by fate. Dr Stylish used these two Imperial Arms and took my heart, somewhere. Soon after I fled the Capital, searching for my heart. Searching so I can love again, live again." Blake hung silent, his story ending, and Akame, hugged him. To his and her surprise. The two looked at each other tenderly, blushing with embarrassment.

Then Akame let go and stood up. "We better go." She said. "Shouldn't stay in one place too long." She added.

"Your right." Blake agreed as he stood up and the two made their way onwards, to who knows where.

The sun began to set in the distance, but the view was blocked by the dense trees of the forest as the Shadow Follows pursued their target. Black led the group as everyone followed behind.

"It'll take a while to find him. Who knows how far they must have washed down river." Fang spoke up as he glanced at Bold and Lizzy and then to Will and Trent.

"No need." Black replied to everyone's surprise as they paused for a moment. "For I know where he's heading." Black signalled to Trent who caught up and leaned forward as Black said something to him. Trent then pulled out a map and threw it back, Will caught it skilfully, yet held it confused as Black turned back to her. "He is heading to one of two locations. Trent and I will take the closes to here. Will, you will take the others and go to the place marked on the map. If you encounter Blake or Akame, kill them. Both if you can, but one will do. If there are no signs that no one has been there. Then wait and Trent and I will meet you there." Black turned back, facing the front as he led. "He will defiantly go to one of the two. Whichever it is, we will be waiting, and one of us will have some fun." He added as Will nodded. She turned back to the other three, signalled and then they sped off ahead through the trees leaving Black and Trent.

"Is it wise to send all four of them Sir?" Trent inquired, yet Black continued his path.

"Unconfident in your skills Trent?" Black asked, glancing back menacingly as Trent paused for a moment, a single sweat dripping from his brow.

"No sir. But yet…"

"As long as the two of us stay together, we are more than enough to handle Blake and Akame. Yet those four are far weaker than us. And so I slip our force so that each faction will have equal power to go against them both. As long as they stick together, Blake and Akame won't have a chance. Let us enjoy the game. For there is a fifty-fifty chance that he could go to where we are heading. And then we'll have some fun."

"Wise as ever Sir."

Night had completely taken over now. The trees grew silent as the animals and beast that call the forest home start to come out and pray on the weak. Howls could be heard in the distance as Akame and Blake continued swiftly through the trees, each controlling their breathing to run faster and further, keeping up with the other until finally, Blake raised his hand. He came to a stop with his back up against a tree. Akame appearing behind another tree just next to him. They glanced at one another and then turned back, seeing a small hill with an opening leading into the unknown. Blake and Akame scanned around them as they appeared from behind the trees and stepped forward, every weary.

"Is this the place?" Akame asked as she stepped over to Blake as they approached the hill, still watching al around them for traps of any sort.

"Yes." Blake replied as he headed first to the entrance. He peeked inside, kneeling down, but could see nothing but darkness. The hole was small, making it impossible for more than one person at a time to enter as it dug into the ground, leading to who knows where. "Don't suppose you'd wait here?" He asked as he glanced back to her. Akame shook her head with a smile. "Didn't think so." Blake added as he ventured down into the deaths. Akame close behind. They only went a few feet before they had to turn a corner. On doing so they were greeted by a small steel door. "Still having doubts?" Blake asked as he glanced back again.

Akame again shook her head. "Not a bad place for a secret hideout. Certainly out of prying eyes."

"Must be why he chose this place. Look at the walls." Blake rubbed his hand again the edges of the tunnel as Akame watched, taking a close look, she saw the walls had slight markings. "This whole place isn't natural. The Doctor built this whole place from scratch. Which makes it even more dangerous."

"We won't know unless we go in."

Blake grinned. "Well, I guess it's a good job I have a key." Blake gripped the handle of his sword as Akame stepped back and then he draw his sword. It took only one hit for the door to fall in pieces, yet Akame and Blake waited a few moments, just in case something decided to charge out from the other side. Nothing happened, so Blake led the way. As he entered he noticed a torch on the wall next to him. He picked it up, and after a while made a small fire. He waved it around as he stepped beyond the door. The door led to a more spacious room with a large desk as the centre piece, piled with papers and books. The walls held waves of shelves with more books and jugs of all different sizes and content, some having clearly visible body parts inside and other things. Other draws and tables were also about, with rotting meat and instruments on them. A tattered curtain held at the back of the room. Akame stepped, instinctively holding her nose as the smell hit her yet it didn't seem to effect Blake. "I've been to many rooms, all like this before Akame." He answered before she could even respond.

"I'll start on this side of the room." She replied as he nodded, and they began searching the room, knocking papers off the table. With every touch, a thick layer of dust hung. It was clear that no one had been here for a very long time. There was nothing in the room which didn't have dust on it. Then Akame glance to the side, seeing Blake head towards the curtain at the back. Yet he stopped and stared at it, not entering. She stopped what she was doing and headed over to him. "What is it?" She asked as she looked from him to the curtain.

"You shouldn't look behind here." He told her as he clutched his fist. Akame was curious, yet it was clearly something that troubled Blake.

"But what if what we're searching for is behind her?" She asked, looking up at him and seeing his expression. She was right, yet he didn't want to go. Akame reached out her hand, holding his, to his surprise he looked down at her as she smiled back. In the short time she had known him, she had never seen him like this. "You stay here, I'll search." She insisted as she let go of his hand and headed forward. She pulled the curtain back slightly and stepped inside. The view which she saw was horrifying. Three operation tables laid in the room, covered in blood and guts as three humanoid bodies laid on top, all having been cut in the most horrific ways. Body parts were missing, some even on the floor as she glanced down. Then a hand rested on her shoulder, making her jump slightly, she quickly turned and felt relieved when she saw Blake stand by her side, the look of resolve and determination back in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have seen something like this. Yet it is something I shouldn't try to keep from you. I'm sorry Akame, in my one moment of weakness, I was cowardly to have had you step foot in here."

"It's fine. True I am not use to this kind of scenery. But I hope no one gets use to something like this." She turned, staring up at him. "I'm kind of glad." She added, slightly blushing. "That you were still hesitant to step into this place." She turned back to the site, yet Blake continued to stare at her, even with the dim light, it seemed that Akame was glowing. He turned away, shaking the look from his eyes as he proceeded forward and continued the search.

Black and Trent arrived at their destination. There was nothing around, but a small hill with a hole leading underground. The two of them laid low in some bushes as they watched the entrance for a little while.

"This must be the place." Treat commented.

"Yes." Black replied. "Now we must go inside, and see what awaits us." Black stood from the bushes and approached the entrance with Trent close behind.

Meanwhile Will and the others had also arrived at their destination and were staying low in some bushes away from the entrance they had spotted. It was dark and the hole was small, they would have easily missed it if they didn't have the map with the exact location and the need to look for something.

"Fang, do you know if they're in there." Will asked as Fang stepped forward, he was in his human form yet he reared back and stiffed the air.

"I don't know. There's certainly a rotten smell coming from there, yet it's usual from all the other hideouts we've been too. I can't say if anyone's in there or not."

Will gave it some thought, she didn't want to rush in there and get cornered by Blake. She glanced at the others, which had the same thought of not wanting to go. She thought about having Bold use his Imperial Arm to destroy the place. But yet, if he did then it would just be even harder if Blake were inside. Then she turned to Lizzy. "Lizzy, send Hydra inside." She ordered.

Lizzy stared at her as she raised her arms in protest. "What? No, if I sent Hydra in there, then I'd be defenceless out here. I doubt any of you would protect me."

"Nonsense, just do it." She ordered again as Lizzy turned to Hydra as he hung on her shoulder, then she nodded hesitantly and Hydra began to slither down her arm. As he crossed over towards the entrance he grew in size, growing another head. He was just bigger than an average person yet could still fit in the hole with ease. He paused at the entrance, stiffing at the hole as one head turned back, Lizzy waved her hand for him to continue. He turned back and began slithering inside, the end of his tail quickly disappearing into the darkness. But then just as all his body was inside the hill started to crumble and collapse in on itself.

"HYDRA." Lizzy cried out as she ran out the bushes.

"No Wait." Will cried after her, but it was too late. Lizzy ran into the slight clearing before the entrance. That was when a sharp object shot through the air stealthily, with no noise at all and embedded itself into the side of her throat. Lizzy fall to the ground, her eyes wide with shock and fear as she could do nothing but fall. It was only when she fell to the ground did the object reveal itself to be a short knife. Bold and Fang quickly stood, using their instincts they rushed off towards where the shot had been fired from. Fang changed into his wolf form as he charged off, Bold quickly behind with his hammer in hand. "Wait." Will shouted again, but the two had already moved too far to hear her, not that they even cared. They knew where their target was and so hurried after him, leaving Will alone. She paused for a moment, wondering whether to pursue the two of them or take care of Lizzy first. But before she could make up her mind she heard a rustling noise behind her. She quickly turned back, wielding her whip in hand. Then another rustling could be heard from some bushes and the whip, on instinct quickly shot through the air, tearing the bush to pieces. Yet nobody was there, a small mouse was lurched from within from the force of the whip. Will found herself breathing heavily and started to calm her breathing. Sweat began to drip down her forehead as she began to turn back to Lizzy, but then she heard the rustling again. This time louder. She turned and she saw a figure of a person run between two trees deep in the forest. She had no time to waste as she hurried after the figure.

Earlier, Akame and Blake had returned to the first room where the large table stood in the centre. Blake leaned over it, glancing over papers as he thought while Akame continued to look, even though they both knew by this point his heart wasn't here. Akame glanced over her shoulder and stared at Blake, he had told her earlier that Dr Stylish had many hideouts quite like this one. She wondered how many he had searched, and how many must be left before, before he gives up on ever finding his heart. The thought pained Akame in her chest, she reached grabbing hold of it yet knew not the reason why it hurt so. She turned round and waited for Blake to finish what he was doing, which didn't take long.

"They'll be here soon." He said as he straightened up and turned to her.

"So what's the plan?" She asked as she stood with her arms folded.

"Even the two of us can't take on all of them." Blake leaned forward yet again, Akame stepped closer as he flicked through some papers that he had pulled out of a draw earlier. "This is one of two hideouts in the area Akame. I memorised a map of given locations when I first started my journey. No doubt they had acquired a map by now. They must know of the locations." He stood up straight. "If it was me I would send two teams. No doubt Black had done the same. He would more than likely slit it so that the difference in power is about equal. So we're up against either the four we faced earlier, or Black and Treat."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked wondering.

"I don't. At this point I'm only hypothesizing. But regardless, I am certain that one of those two teams will come here, if they're not already on their way. They could be right outside for all we know."

"So we know they're defiantly coming. We know we can't take either of them head on. So, the plan?" Akame grinned, she wasn't afraid.

Blake grinned as he continued. "We divide and conquer. I've been working out the layout of this place." Blake waved his hand as Akame watched him. "I'm pretty sure I can set it so that this whole place will collapse in on itself."

"You can do that?"

"You can do almost anything with the right knowledge and procedure."

"So what do you need from me?"

Blake walked round the table to her. "Faith and poison."

Akame ran through the trees, glancing back she could barely see Will chasing after her through the dark trees. Blake's plan had worked just like he said it would. Hydra would be the one to stout out the hideout, Lizzy would rush to his aid and Fang and Bold would rush after her attacker without hesitation, leaving Will unable to decide what would be the best course of action. Akame dodged to the side just as the tip of the Sidewinder shot passed her. Luckily she knew its movements and patterns.

"Akame." Blake went on. "I'm fairly certain I can handle two of them for a short time. But would you be alright against Will on your own. I know she has your friend's weapon." He gestured as she nodded.

"I'll be fine. That is in the past. This is the here and now. I will defeat her."

"Well just don't get reckless. Will is skilled and determined. But I have faith that you can pull it off." Blake stepped forward, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Once you've beaten her, come and back me up alright." He gave her a wide grin which for some reason made her smile, filling her with confidence.

Akame leaped from side to side, making it hard for Will to pinpoint her random path. Yet the Sidewinder kept striking forward, flicking from side to side. Akame thought if she was far enough now, deciding she was she leap behind a large tree. The whip followed in pursuit, but Akame had doubled back around the tree. The Sidewinder, knowing it would be tied up quickly sprung back, coming back from round the tree as Akame headed for Will in person. It was a simple plan, but reckless. The part that posed the most danger was the tip. Trying to tie it round a tree was pointless as it would realise what was happening and untie itself. That is why Akame chose a large trunk. By the time the whip knew what was going on, it gave her a chance to charge forward. Yet now it was a race, the first back to Will would be the winner, yet she knew how fast the Sidewinder was. Either Akame was fast enough, or the tip. Akame readied herself, placing her hand on her hilt as she leap forward towards Will who stood there watching, stunned by Akame's fierce gaze which pierced through the darkness of the night. Akame was almost within range, yet the tip continued it's pursuit straight for Akame. Will fearing her death swept her hand across, forcing the tip to slow and the line to intercept Akame instead. Yet Akame draw her blade slightly, just enough to block the whip and then she leap up into the air. Will shot her gaze up instinctively following her opponent, but then she realised the tip. She lowered her gaze just as the tip approached directly in her face. She turned away instinctively again, but the tip moved upwards. But Will's movement had slowed it down, just enough for Akame to act, who had appeared behind Will. Will turned around as fast as she could, raising her hand with the whip for some short of protection. Akame had fully draw her sword, raising it above her head and brought it slicing down. Will stumbled back, falling to the ground as her feet tripped on some roots. Her eyes were wide open with fear as Akame stood where she had landed, yet to Will's surprise she sheathed her sword. Will took the opportunity and raised her hand for the whip to cut her down. Yet there was nothing. She tied again, yet nothing happened. Now Will finally looked in her hand, the only thing she held was the handle, yet the rest of the whip had been sliced clean off, laying on the floor in front of her. Will crawled back, getting further from Akame. Her weapon was gone, there was nothing more she could do as Akame began to walk away. Will watched intensely until Akame broke into a run, heading back the way they had come. Will felt utterly powerless. Her Imperial Arm had been destroyed, yet she was still alive. She knew if she went back to Black, she would surely be killed. Yet there was nothing else she could do as she sat in that spot, reaching out for what remained of the whip and hugging it close to her chest as she fought back her fear, alone in the night.

Meanwhile, Blake had troubles of his own. He ran through the trees in the dark. He knew he could outrun Bold, yet Fang was a different story. He had to put enough distance for him to be able to take Fang down before Bold caught up. Blake risked glancing back behind him, yet could see no sign of anything but the trees and the leaves. But suddenly he felt danger, he slipped under himself, rearing back just as a pair of large claws ripped through the air before him. If he had kept up straight he would have been cut in two. He slipped under the claws and continued running, however now Fang was visibly chasing him, dangerously close. Blake leaped, just missing another strike from Fang as he had leaped forward also. His teeth and claws bare, itching to rip through some flash. Blake had no choice now but to turn and face Fang head on, although he didn't know how far behind Bold was, he knew he had to finish this quickly and move on. Fang pounced forward, yet Blake stepped back, drawing him sword with the same speed as Fang. Sword and Claws clashed as either matched the others speed with such precision. Fang had clearly left all his humanity behind, nothing but a savaged beast after his pray. Blake could barely parry Fang's strikes as each hold enough strength to fall any danger beast. Fang was clearly in a league of his own. But then out of nowhere, they heard a large trampling sound. Someone or something were charging their way. They're fight had clearly awoken something as a large Danger Beast burst out from some trees, shattering the bark. It looked like a giant bear with spikes coming out it's back and arms. Using the distraction, Blake leaped back as the beast charged between him and Fang. Yet Fang was having any of it as he charged into the beast, ripping his claws into the creatures flash. The Beast roared out with pain as it slashed the air in such a frenzy. Blake held his sword up, blocking some of the strikes. But then Fang appeared from the corner of his eye, having gone around the beast to get to his pray. Blake turned his blade towards Fang, blocking his claws, but yet another strike came round from the Beast, one of it's claw's digging into Blake's side. He howled in pain, yet bite down on his lips as he lowered his left hand, grabbing hold of the claw digging into him, he held it firm as he spun round, snapping the claw off. The beast reared back in pain as it then flung it's entire body over towards the two. Yet neither dared to budge. However, both at the same time turned, swinging their sword and claws at the beast which torn it in half. They then turned back to the other and resumed their clash. But then Blake lost his grip on his blade. Fang noticing took this opportunity and knocked it clean away to the side. Blake's sword, Demonic Presence, dug into the side of a nearby tree. Blake instantly leaped back, but he was too slow as Fang leaped up, grabbing him by the throat and thrusting him back against a tree with his claw raised, reading to dig into his flash. Yet Fang seemed to freeze when the deed finally came to him. He animal eyes gaining what little humanity he had as he stared down at Blake who seemed unfazed, even though Fang had him by the throat. Then Fang looked down as he finally realised, a claw from the Danger Beast was now dug into his chest, where his heart was. For a moment he wondered where it had come form, but then he noticed Blake's open wound from where the claw had originally been. But then strange markings began to appear on Fang from where the claw had dug in. Fang was left utter confused as Blake continue to stare at him emotionlessly. Then Blake raised his arm, lowering his sleeve, revealing a number of cuts.

"Remember Fang. The one-cut killer, Murasame. A sword laced with poison that goes straight to the heart. I don't have a heart, so it doesn't affect me. Yet directly inserting it into my blood, it can remain for a few hours." Blake told him as the marks surrounded his heart. The colour in his eyes faded as he loosed his grip on Blake's throat and fell to the side. Blake remained against the tree, leaning on it for support as he gripped his open wound. He took a few deep breaths, but then moved towards his sword. He knew he had to get it before Bold caught up. But just as he was a few feet away, he felt the earth beneath his feet tremble. Blake instinctively leap back, away from his sword but for good reason as a line of rocked thundered up just where he had been standing. He felt another wave coming, he had no choice and so leap forward, reaching out, grabbing the top of the rock wall already made, he leaped over it in one swift movement, as more rocks rose from the ground. Once over the wall, Blake launch forward, just grabbing the handle of his blade, pulling it out with all his might from the tree it was imbedded in. He manged it and was launched back, just as a huge rock rose in it's place. Blake leaped back a few times, keeping his distance. He was too far to get close to Bold. Yet more rocks continued to rise up, meaning he clearly had his attention. Blake grinned, as unbeknown to him, deep in the dark of the tree where Bold stood, another figure formed behind him. Bold raised his hammer, ready to strike, just as Akame appeared behind him. Yet Bold sensed the danger and swiftly turned on his heels, his large hammer now over Akame. He brought it crashing down, yet Akame managed to move back, yet she continued to move from side to side. Moving out of the way as piles of rocks rose up from the ground. She leap up high, landing on a thick branch on one of the trees. Bold stared at him with his hammer ready. Akame leap down again, trying for another strike. Bold blocked it easily as Akame kept moving around, trying to strike him, yet he kept matching her strike for strike. Although with his size, he was keeping up with her, even holding that heavy hammer. Akame leaped back, as Bold hit the ground once again. More rocks rose, splitting trees apart. One rock rose up, hitting Akame in the side, knocking her down. She knew she didn't have time to assess the damage as she quickly placed her hands on the ground, ready to leap. But before she could, she found she couldn't move. She glanced back, seeing her foot trapped behind two small rocks which had blocked her in. Bold took a step closer, his hammer raised. Akame had no time to think. She gripped the handle of her sword, raising it above her foot, she was prepared to cut off her foot, and was able to do so with ease. Yet Bold didn't care as he began bring his hammer down. Akame raised his sword slightly higher, ready to do it. But then she felt something. She stared up, not at Bold, but behind him. A dark force was charging at an alarming speed through the forest, not making a sound as before she knew it, a dark figure hung over Bold, sword raised above him. Bold had hardly any time to react due to the sudden speed. Yet he reared his hammer back skilfully, managing to block the strike. Yet this was Blake's intension all along. As he stared at Akame. Bold realised what he was doing and just manged to face forward as Akame threw he blade at Bold. He threw Blake off and moved to the side, but it was too late. The edge of the blade had cut him on his leg. The cut was small, nothing serious, yet Bold knew what this meant as strange markings appeared from the small cut and rose up his body. He dropped his hammer and looked at Blake. Fear and hatred was nowhere to be seen on his expression, instead he made a smile.

"Fair play Blake. You've manged this far on your own. And you've finally defeated most of us. I wish you both all the luck in killing Blake. But it won't be easy." Bold said as the markings began covering his body." Blake, before I die. Black, he has what you seek. He'd always had it. He took it from the Doctor after you left. And he used…" In midsentence, Bold lowered his head, yet he remained standing. Blake walked over to him as Akame finally freed herself from the rocks, without cutting her foot off. Blake checked Bold's neck.

"He's dead." He announced as he closed Bold's eyes and thought about what he said. "Black has my heart. No wonder he never came after me so forcefully. He knew I would eventually come to him." Blake clutched his fists and sighed. He turned to Akame with a smile of thanks as she nodded in return. Then Blake walked off.

Lizzy laid on the cold ground, looking up at the dark leaves above, unable to do anything. She could still hear Hydra trapped within the hideout and trying to force his way out. Yet she was unable to shout out to him as she laid dying, the knife had fallen out of her neck, yet blood continued to spill from her wound which she couldn't even clutch too. Then she heard footsteps. She turned in their direction and saw Blake emerged from out the forest and headed towards her. But for some reason she smiled as he approached. He kneeled down beside her.

"I'm truly sorry Lizzy. You must know by now that the reason you can't move is because you've been paralysed by poison on the knife." He told her, yet Lizzy smiled as she used what little strength she held to raise her hand, it took everything she had just to raise it a little, but Blake noticed and reached down for it, holding it gently in his hands.

"It's alright Blake." She whispered, trying to hold herself together as tears fell from her eyes. "I knew it would come to this. But Black… He… He wants to kill you…"

Black interrupted her. "I know." He said, trying to have her talk as little as possible.

"I missed those days we spent together when we were young. Before we had Imperial Arms. They are a curse, nothing good comes from them." Her tears flowed more fluidly as Lizzy didn't hold them back anymore.

"I know." Blake rested his hand under her head, lifter her slightly. Lizzy saw Akame step out from the forest, but yet didn't react as she just looked up to Blake as he continued. "We'll destroy the Imperial Arms. None of them will be left to ruin anyone else's lives." He told her as she nodded, understanding. Then Blake picked up the knife which had fallen from Lizzy neck, placing it over her. "Lizzy, I'm sorry for everything."

"I understand. You don't have to regret anything." She told him as she smiled. Just then huge amounts of dirt flung up into the air like there was an explosive. Hydra had finally manage to dig himself out of the underground. It instinctively sprung around in all directions, until it caught sight of Lizzy. It flung itself forward, four heads growing as their teeth bared as they rushed to her side. Blake didn't even react as he held Lizzy, and then he thrust the blade of the knife into her chest. All the life Lizzy had left was instantly gone, and Hydra suddenly lost all momentum at the exact moment and fell to the ground. All life from the two had vanished, yet Blake held onto Lizzy, hugging her close as he wiped away her last tears. Akame had watched intently, she too didn't even react when hydra burst from the ground. She trusted Blake to do what was necessary, and now that he had, she began walking over to him, slowly, giving him a moment alone with Lizzy. Then as she stood over him, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Blake." She spoke with sincerity as he turned to her and nodded, lowering Lizzy's body down gently. Then he stood up, turning he walked over to Hydra, as he did so the energy which Lizzy had to sustain him began to wear off. His huge body began to evaporate until only a small round statue of a snake remained. It was Hydra's core, the form he held until a user could be found. But neither Blake nor Akame could just leave it there. Blake draw his sword, a dark purple mist enveloped the blade, and then he swung it at the statue. The dark mist enveloped the statue as it sliced in two. The dark mist remained until the statue had completely disappeared. Satisfied Blake and Akame walked off into the dark night. Having accomplished their objective they set off into the unknown.

Hours passed, Black and Trent had finally had enough of waiting and emerged from the hideout. As soon as they entered, they knew no one had been there for some time due to the amount of dust and dirt which had gathered over the place. Yet they remained, in case Blake would arrive, which he never did. Black looked around, there was no sign of movement anywhere, only the animals in the forest seemed alive as they scurried for food and shelter. Now seemed the time to move out to the other hideout where Will and the others we're to wait. Black glanced towards Trent as Trent watched him intently, then Black nodded and the two started walking. After a while however, they caught a sense of something approaching them, yet they stayed their course. After a few more steps they, they peered through the darkness and caught sight of Will heading their way in a daze. When Will finally noticed the two, her expression quickly changed to overwhelming fear, yet she was too afraid to even run. Black and Trent walked up to her as she froze, unable to move. She held her head down, nervous sweat dripping from her forehead uncontrollably as she trembled and shook. She held her hand to her chest, finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden. Black stared at her for a while, not saying a word. His gaze, even though behind his helmet were piercing straight through her very core. Then at last he spoke.

"Blake?" The single word hung in Will's head as she continued to shake and sweat. Just one word from Black, is all it took to strike her with unbelievable fear that she continue even respond. Yet Black continued anyway. "You're Weapon? The others?" He kept on as she continued to look down, unable to meet his piercing gaze. She took a deep breathe, gulping the saliva that had built up in her mouth before she open it.

"Their…" Was all she could say, everything was done so fast and smooth she didn't even realised straight away that she had only just opened her mouth when she found Black's cold fingers clutched around her throat. She dangled her feet, realising that she was off the ground, she clutched onto Black's arm instinctively as he tighten his grip around her neck. One hand was all it took for him to hold her up. He was strong, his strength unparalleled. Yet his single determination was what brought him here. To kill the one who had equalled his own. She and the others followed Black only because they were too afraid to refuse. They knew what it would mean if they didn't.

"I shall grant you one last task as mercy. You have followed me well Will. Taking command in my stead in this pursuit. Yet you and the others have failed. If only you still had your Imperial Arm, then you might still have been of use to me. But now, I shall grant you mercy." His word hung in the air, followed by a crack. Will's arms fell limp, all movement ceased as she hung in Black's hand, her head sharply to one side. Then Black threw her back, before she hit the ground, a large plant erupted from the dirt, a large mouth opened up and gobbled her whole. The large man eating plant hung over at it bite down again and again crunching up the bones as blood seeped from between the blossoms. Trent remained unfazed as he stared at Black who just continued walking, passing the huge plant. He had granted her mercy, killing her so that she wouldn't have to suffer the pain of being eaten alive.

 **Part Two, Kill the Followers END**

Day had finally broken. Akame and Blake continued on their path unsure of what to do, yet they both knew they needed to rest. They had ran all through the night, in hopes of putting enough distance between them and what remained of the Shadow followers. With three clearly dead and all four of their Imperial Arms destroyed, they could relax a little easier, yet they still knew they weren't out of danger yet. The sun kept raising, yet they still hadn't found a place to rest, until, Akame suddenly slowed down until she completely came to a stop. Blake finally realised and turned back, he saw her staring off to the side. He took a few breathes as he approached her.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as he turned in the same direction. They peered through the thick line of trees and just about manged to spot something in the distance.

"I think we should go check it out." Akame said as she began walking. Blake nodded as he followed after her. It didn't take them long to know what it was that they had seen. A small log cabin was sitting comfortably in the forest. Huge trees on the edges of the small clearing as if they were protecting the small cabin. From the outside the cabin looked like it only held about two rooms. A door stood under a wooden cover which hung overhead, and a small square window was placed next to it. A shed had been built just behind the cabin to the side, with a pile of logs next to it.

"It's a nice little place." Blake commented as he glanced around, yet still remaining vigilant. Akame stepped up to the front door and knocked. There was no answer. She tried again, harder this time and the door moved back slightly. It had been unlocked.

"Hello." She called out as she pushed the door slightly more and pocked her head inside. There was no reply and no one in sight. She glanced back to Blake who nodded and she entered, Blake followed closely behind, their hands hovering over their hilts as they scanned the place. The door led to a large room, to the left was a small kitchen placement, the centre of the room had chairs in front of a stone fireplace, and beyond that another door leading out the back. To the right there was another door which Akame and Blake headed too. They got close and pushed the door open, ready for anything, but nothing came. The door led to a single room, a double bed placed in the centre with desks on either side. Akame walked further into the room, yet there wasn't much of it to check, as Blake turned around and checked the other door. It was severely locked. He forced his way through it, breaking the lock which held it in place. He glanced outside, the door led to the back where a log had been set up standing on its own with a good pile of them further back. Nothing out of the ordinary, he leaned back inside, but as he did so he caught sight of it. He walked out towards what he saw, Akame appeared in the doorway as Blake walked round the pile of logs. She hurried to his side and saw it. What remained of an old couple, laying on the ground, their flesh bitten and tore from the wild animals, scraps of old clothing and bones were all that remained. They had clearly been dead for some time. No longer than a week Blake thought as he turned back with Akame and entered the cabin. On doing so Akame's stomach growled as if on cue. She held her stomach, embarrassed as Blake turned back, making her bush. He smiled but then his own stomach growled. They hadn't eater for over a day, and they were tired beyond belief.

"Rest then food." Blake said as Akame nodded. Blake offered her the double bed as he took one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. Akame accepted, closing the door as she entered. As soon as they both closed their eyes, sleep took over them. Even if death loomed over them, they probably wouldn't even react.

Around the same time, Black and Trent had caught up to the other hideout. They saw Lizzy on the ground, her hands clasped over her chest, blood all around her head from the wound. Black stared at her for a time before he turned to Trent who stood behind him.

"Search for the other's remains." He ordered, Trent bowed slightly and sped off. Black however walked over to the pile of dirt which was all that was left of the hideout. He took a seat right at the top, overlooking Lizzy, he pulled out the box, clutching it in his hands as he breathed heavily as he opened it. Inside was a lump of deep red, pulsing with every second as if screaming out, it laid in the box helplessly.

An hour had passed as Trent returned with the bodies of their comrades. "I searched the perimeter Sir. All of their Imperial Arms have been destroyed, and there seems to be no further traps. But I did find this in Fang." Trent handed over a large claw, still dripping with blood to Black as he reached for it. Black still held the box in his right hand, while the claw was in his left. He stared at one to the other, and then placed the claw over the box as a drip of blood dropped from the tip. As soon as the blood hit the heart, the heart started racing ever faster. It pulsing rapidly increased, so much so it could clearly be heard. It craved the blood where it belongs, wanted it, needed it, so much so it seemed like it was ready to leap from out the box. Before that could happen though, Blake closed the lid, yet you could still hear the pulsing over the beat.

Blake suddenly awoke, trembling, shaking with sweat as he grabbed his chest as if trying to reach his heart, which he knew better than anyone, wasn't there anymore. He calmed himself, controlling his breathing as he leaned back in the chair and sighed. He glance over towards the clock which stood on top the fireplace. Just over an hour had passed since he closed his eyes. Knowing it wasn't enough, he took a quick glance around the room and then closed his eyes.

Hour's passed and the door leading to the bedroom opened. Akame stepped out, seeing Blake on the chair sleeping, she moved about quietly, heading towards the small kitchen. She opened cupboard after cupboard, but couldn't find anything edible to eat, just bits of rotten meat and vegetables. She ventured outside, the sun was high in the sky, yet it could still go even further. Akame looked around the garden and in the shed, which only held tools for gardening and hunting. She looked behind the shed and saw a small garden done up with a fence around it. She walked over and took a closer look, finding potatoes and other vegetables hidden in the dirt. She smiled as she stood and headed into the woods alone.

Blake awoke, opening his eyes slowly. He stood, stretching as he held back a yawn. He turned behind him, seeing that the door to the bedroom was open, he walked over to it.

"Akame." He called out as he knocked, yet there was no answer and so he poked his head inside as he pushed the door slightly. No one was inside. He thought for a moment on where she could be, when the front door suddenly opened. Blake instinctively reached for his sword which laid on his hip, but then relaxed as he noticed Akame walk in, dressed in an apron of all things and humming. He stood speechless as she passed him a grin and continued over to the kitchen and began cropping up potatoes. "Akame." Blake finally said as he wondered her way.

"The food will be ready in a little while." She answered as she continued cropping and then pushed them into a large pot. As Blake approached her he caught a glance out the window. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was dreaming and then walked over to the door and pushed it open. A large skinned rabbit hung over a large fire. Akame pushed passed him carrying the pot and headed over to the beast. She hummed a little tone as she continued cooking the beast.

"Where did you…"

"From the forest." She answered before he could finish, she turned to face him. "You're not the only one who can cook. Besides I still have to repay you for the food you've given me." Blake's surprise gaze faded, so it's just to repay the food, he thought with a sadden smile. He stood behind her.

"Is there something I can do to help?" He asked as she lifted her head up thinking.

"You can get some drinks." She replied, Blake nodded as he walked off, leaving her to cook.

The two finally sat down together and dug into the food. Even with the enormous size of the food, it didn't last long between the two warriors as nothing but bones were left. After, they decided the best way to burn the meal off was to spare. Each draw their swords, leaving their sheaths against the cabin. They charged, sounds of metal clanged as they stroke the other repeatedly. They leaped to and fourth each other, swinging their blades. It almost looked like they were dancing as both wore smiles of joy. Their sparing ended without a clear victor.

"You were holding back on me?" Akame accused.

"You're good. But you're still not at my level." Blake replied as he headed towards the sheaths. Akame grinned, as she suddenly leap forward and swung her sword at Blake. He instantly turned, parrying her blade with his own, and then dropping his sword, catching her hand which held her blade. He embraced Akame as she landed. She stared up at him in a fluster, but then formed a smile as she dropped her sword and leaned forward. The two locked lips as they stood alone. Then they leaned back as they gazed into the other and headed inside the cabin, taking off the others cloths as they moved along. Akame led the way into the bedroom, Blake closing the door behind him, and the two made love.

Hour's passed as night finally fell. Akame and Blake were in front of the fire, underneath a large blanket they had found, as the flames danced around the logs. Blake was seated on the chair, while Akame leaned on top of him. The two fell silent, embracing the other for a time.

"I love you." Akame whispered as she held him tight, leaning into his chest, listening, yet she knew she wouldn't hear the sound she was hoping. Her own heart pulsed and beat repeatedly in her chest, yet she couldn't feel the same from Blake as he gazed down at her, stroking her long hair as he did so with a smile.

"Although I don't have my heart." He said. "I still love you Akame. A fire burning deep in my chest where my heart supposed to be. You've filled the void I once sought to fill alone." He lifted her closer to him and kissed her, Akame did not resist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. For a time they laid there, huddled together as the fire before them cracked and burnt, then as it began to dim. "We need to talk about where we go from here?" Blake broke the timeless silent as he stared at Akame as she held her head up to him and nodded.

She turned her head away slightly, her eyes glancing to the side as she looked around the cosy room. "We could stay here?" She asked turning back to him with a sad smile as he placed his arms around her.

"We could. But Black and Trent we come. They will find us Akame. It is a matter of if, but when they come."

"We just have to beat them then." She insisted. Blake shook his head.

"Together they're too strong for even us. If only there was a way to separate them."

"You'll come up with something. I know you will." She told him as she leaned into his chest yet again. He stroked her head as he thought. How could they separate Black and Trent? But there was only one way he could think of. He gazed down at Akame as her eyes closed. Then he turned and stared out the window into the darkness beyond as the light from the fire began to fade. And then he was left in utter darkness, his eyes piecing through the shroud that hung over the room, and he held Akame close as he too closed his eyes for the night.

A new day dawned. Akame found herself alone in bed. She lifted herself up, hugging the cover over her as she did so and looked around. Blake wasn't around. She got dressed and picked up her sword and headed outside where she found Blake looking out over the trees.

"Good morning." She said as if it was second nature."

He turned, acknowledging her and replied. "Good morning Akame. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes. But I felt lonely when I awoke." She whispered as she reached for her arm, embarrassed. Yet Blake managed to hear her.

"Maybe you and I can spend more nights together then." He reassured her as he returned to his thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" She asked curious as she stepped up to him.

"Many things." He replied. "But mainly how to defeat our pursuers."

"Are you still after you heart?" Akame asked, quieter this time. Yet he still managed to hear her as she suddenly found herself in his embrace. Akame was left surprised by the sudden act, yet quickly relaxed as she placed her arms around him.

"I'll be lying if I said I wasn't concerned. However, you are now my heart Akame. And I will do all that I can to prove it to you." He moved back, still holding her in his arms and then he leaned forward and kissed her. "Let's go. We'll end this by tomorrow. Then we can come back to this place, and live the rest of our lives happily." Akame smiled, a warm feeling in her chest as he spoke those words. The two held hands and then sped off into the trees before them.

Black suddenly stopped walking and looked around. A sudden breeze flew by through the trees and just as suddenly disappeared. Trent stood behind, waiting for Black to continue. The sun was beginning to set in the distance. Black gazed up, staring through the ends of the trees at the clear burning sky above.

"Over there Sir." Trent called out as he stepped forward pointing ahead of them. Black lowered his head, glancing at Trent and then turned in the direction which he pointed in. For the moment there was nothing but the trees and leaves, but then something moved in the distance, crossing the trees. "Your orders sir?" Trent asked as he turned back to Black.

Black through for a moment and then nodded. "Go, and don't return until you've finished with it." He ordered. Trent nodded, bowing slightly before he sped off after the figure in the distance which then suddenly began running. Once it and Trent were out of site, Black glanced back behind him. "That was what you wanted, wasn't it?" He spoke, turning all the way as Blake appeared from behind a tree. "Do you really believe that girl can kill Trent?"

"I trust her, with my life." Blake replied as he held his hand over the handle of his sword.

"Foolish." Black added as he suddenly leap forward, drawing his sword in one instant, he was now over Blake as he swung his sword down at him. Blake stepped back, lifting his sword out of the sheath, blocking the strike as he did so. Their blades clanged as they connected and the two stood forcing the other back. Blake lifted his leg, kicking Black back, giving him enough time to fully draw his sword. His obsidian black blade glittered in the sunset. Black's sword was also a black blade which shined. The two pointed the tips of their blades towards the other and then readied themselves in a stance, another breeze blew through and then subsided, once it had the two leap up towards one another.

Akame ran, all the while dodging strikes as roots shot passed her. She glanced back, getting a clear sight of Trent as he flew through the trees. His cloak hovered around him, making it appear as if he was flying like a phantom. The sun had completely set by this point and she kept her eyes wide open so she could see hints of her surroundings. All the while, roots and trees moved to try and catch her or decease her movements. Trent was getting closer and closer, she knew she wouldn't be able to outrun him, so she needed to outthink him. She saw her chance and leap up, catching hold of a branch she spun around it, launching herself up higher to another branch and she kept on leaping from one to another as if she continued running on air. Trent had been taken by surprise to begin with, but caught up quickly as every branch Akame landed on, it started to move and weave. Akame made it just one step ahead, but the moments of the branches were catching up as Trent moved closer. As he did his concentration on the branches increased. Akame leap, just as a small branch weaved around her foot. Luckily it wasn't thick enough to hold her down. But it showed he was close to catching her, and once he did, she would be a goner. Akame made the decision, suddenly changing direction and leaping to the side, she lowered her descent, kicking off one of the trees and then another until she was safely on the ground yet again. Trent had to suddenly come to a stop before he could turn and pursue again giving her some valuable seconds.

"This girl is good." He murmured to himself. No doubt Blake told her a few things, he thought as he continued the chase. He was letting her go so easy and so increased his speed, roots sprouted him along his path, and he stepped on each one and used them to propel himself forward. He wasn't going to let her get away, and he needed to kill her before she tired anything else. Every second he was away from Black gave Blake another second to try and kill him. Akame was in his sights, he was about to reach out to grab her when suddenly, she leap backwards, just as he propelled from a root, she drew her sword. Trent's momentum was too fast for him to dodge as she came back towards him. He had no time to summon his plants, his focus had been on forming the roots to speed him up. He drew his arms and legs close, minimising his body area and protecting his vitals. He knew the weapon which she carried, yet this was all his could do. Akame sped passed him, her blade out stretched slicing through him. They both landed, standing for a moment. Akame flicked her bladed and turned around, yet Trent remained standing. She stayed on high alert, watching for any sign, even the ground was in her view, yet she leap back anyways. Trent remained standing, Akame didn't understand, he had been clearly cut, she felt her blade from through him, but even so, why wasn't the poison working. "Mhahahahhahaha." Trent suddenly started laughing like mad as he turned around, a large smirk on his face. Akame stared at him intensely and then realised why the poison wasn't working. Below Trent's cloak had been sliced through, realising a large opening. Beyond that where his body should have been, didn't seem like a normal body. At that time the moonlight shone through the tops of the trees, landing on Trent and Akame could finally see clearly. Trent's body, everything under his neck looked as if it was made of wood, his cloak and long arm gloves where the only thing he wore. He moved his wooden body as if it was real. "Do you understand now girl? You're poison won't work on me like normal people." Akame looked down behind where he stood. A large bark of wood which wasn't there before was now by his feet. She realised he must have made that behind his cloak, blocking the strike and then discarding it and the poison with it. She lowered her sword, ready for anything as she stepped back slightly. This isn't going to be easy, she thought as she stared at him. His arms were out wide, as if putting his wooden body on show, but then she felt something behind her. Akame leap to the side just as a large plant appeared where she had just stood. She didn't give it a second look and just ran. "Now where are you going? You're starting to be such a pain." Trent flicked his cloak around him and then proceeded to chase after her again.

Akame ran until see couldn't run anymore, just because there was nowhere left to run. She stepped over to the edge and looked down over the cliff. There was nothing but dirt and rocks below, too far for her to jump and too long for her to climb. She had no choice but to turn and face her opponent, just as Trent emerged from the trees, accompanied by two large moving plants on either side of him.

"Well, well. It seems you have two choices girl. Either fall to your death or get eater. Personally, I prefer you get eater." Akame moved her foot back, hovering over the edge as if deciding whether jumping would be the best course. She glanced back out the corner of her eye and saw two more planets growing out from the cliff face below her. They weaved until they took the shape of a large flower which bared sharp thorns in the shape of teeth. Her movements were becoming more restricted. The moon's light illuminated the landscape, allowing her to see clearly and for her to see how dire her situation was. Trent stepped forward, accompanied by the two planets as they snapped forward, itching to grab and tear her apart. She remained steady, focusing on Trent alone as the plants inched forward and the two behind climbed up further. The roots of the two on the cliff face appeared over the edge, and Akame suddenly made her move. She charged forward, heading for the plant on her left. She sliced straight for it in an instead as the two on the cliff shot their heads up over the edge. Her speed was unimaginable as she sped passed the plant in a blink of an eye. Now it was Trent who was trapped as the plant fell apart. He waved his hand over it and the plant started to retake its shape, mending itself. Akame took out a bottle from behind her back and threw it at Trent, he quickly waved his hand and the other plant suddenly intervened, using its massive roots, slammed the bottle to the ground, shattering it and it's condense. The plant had moved in front of Trent, blocking his sight for a mere moment, but a moment was all it took, as he regained sight on Akame she had sheathed her sword, yet still held something in her hands. It was another bottle, yet in her other one she held a small stick. He was confused for a second, but then he realised with terror that it was a match. Akame stuck the match, as she did a brilliant orange glow illuminated her hand, but then she tossed it out in front of her. The fire danced along, forming a clear path from when it left her hand towards the liquid condense, which laid on the ground. Trent stepped back as the plant moved in front of him. As the flame touched the liquid on the ground, huge flames rose up as if from the very deaths of hell. Trent shield his eyes as the sudden brightness of the flames momentarily blinded him. As he regained his vision, Akame was already above him. She had leap through the flames and over the plants as it continued to protect Trent from the flames. But Akame threw the other bottle she had down, the lid this time was open and it spilled over Trent. He hurried tried to remove his cloak as he called for the other plants. Akame had already drew another match and set it ablaze. Trent raised his hand as roots shot out from the ground, but Akame drew his sword, slicing them all up. The match continued its course hitting Trent and he exploded ablaze, he was covered in a cloak of fire as he screamed out, unable to control the plants anymore they went wild, flailing about. Akame landed on the ground in front of Trent. He gazed down with fear and anger as she pushed forward, her sword out stretched. Trent stood motionless, covered in flames, then he began to fall backwards. His wooden body cracked open, revealing a bright green seed in the centre. Flames erupted around it until it too cracked and charred. Trent fell off the cliff, Akame stepping up to the edge watching as his flamed body fell to the bottom and then was reduced to ash and dust. The plants which he once controlled began to break up and return to just been normal plants piled up where they fell as the flames moved from one to the other, turning them to ash as well. Akame looked around, making sure there wasn't any more traps waiting for her as she caught her breath back. Then she headed towards the trees and started running back the way she came.

The sound of metal clanging rung around the trees as two figures speedily flew between them. They continued to clash, leaping to and fro. It was impossible to know how long these two had been at it. Blake had small cuts all over his body as sweat dripped from his face, yet Black seemed to not even have a scratch on him, his black armour glittering in the moonlight as his black cape flickered in the breeze.

"You really think this was going to be easy?" Black addressed as Blake readied himself, but he did not give an answer. Then the light from the moon began to fade slightly and Black stepped back, in the shadow of the trees. The blackness of the night and his armour made it seem that he had completely disappeared. Blake stayed put however, his eyes scanning his surroundings. Then he hurried, stepping to the side as a black blade passed over him. Black appeared from behind and then stepped back disappearing into the darkness again. Blake found himself in a clear disadvantaged. "Do you believe that you can win now?" Black taunted him from the shadows as Blake raised his sword spinning around to block Black's strike as he suddenly appeared again. Black backed away, but this time Blake pushed forward, chasing after him. The two swung their blades, parrying their strikes against the other.

"This ends tonight Black." Blake cried out. "I know you have it." He continued as he leaned forward, pushing Black back. Black leaped back swinging his sword to clear the blood which had collected on it.

"You mean this." Black leaned back, pulling out a red box with gold edging, Just staring at the box, Blake knew his heart was inside, he pained for it, resisting to just reach out and take it, he knew it wouldn't be easy. He raised his sword, a look of determination on his eyes as Black placed the box back behind him and readied himself as well. "Yes, that's what I've been after. For you to finally get serious. It will make killing you all that much sweeter." Black tightened his grip, itching for more. He leap into the air, his sword raised above him. Black tilted his sword, raising it above his head, blocking Blacks strike as his blade crashed down with such force it almost knock him down. Blake pushed him back, swinging his sword, but Black parried it as he moved backwards. Then Black held his ground, moving the other way and pushing Blake back until Blake stepped to the side, pushing Black ahead with the bottom of his handle. Black quickly turned around to face Blake, but Blake quickly ran around him so his back was towards him. He raised his sword and slashed at Black. But no matter how many times he did so, the armour would falter. Black twisted round and leap up kicking Blake back into a tree. Black stood, waiting as Blake stood back to his feet, and he caught his breath back and thought about the situation. He wasn't going to win like this. He had to change things up.

"It's time to end this Black." Blake said as he held his sword ahead of him. The blade started to glow as it emitted a dark purple glow which covered not only the blade, but moved to cover all of Blake, the whites of his eyes turning black.

"Finally, I couldn't agree more." Black replied.

"TRUMP CARD." They shouted in unison.

"Demonic Presence."

"Black Knight." They continued. Blake became covered in a dark mist as he held his sword. Black stroked his blade against his wrist as he swung it in front of him, then a black sphere appear in the palm of his hand. Blake readied himself the best he could, but Black raised his hand and the sphere expanded in a blink of an eye. Blake's world had been turned to darkness. He couldn't see anything but the colour black. Even his own glow had faded from his sight. "So how is it?" Black's voice sounded from out of nowhere, the darkness was too deep for him to know where from. "My trump card. I call it Absolute Darkness. It covered the whole area in darkness, allowing no light to pass through at all. You're world is now completely black. Only I can see and move in this space. Here, I AM A GOD." His voice carried on as if it echoed from all around. Blake closed his eyes, he couldn't use them anyways and he focused his breathing, calming his mind as he felt the darkness instead of seeing it. He wasn't afraid of the unknown, afraid of the darkness, afraid of Black, but rather, there was something else he was afraid of. His thoughts wondered to Akame, a smile forming on his lips. Then he turned swinging his sword up and hearing a clang. "WHAT?" Black's voice cried out clearly as he suddenly drew back, yet Blake remained where he stood, waiting. Black moved around and swung his sword at Blake, but again Blake blocked it, parrying his strike to the side. Again Black withdrew from his opponent confused and shocked. "How are you doing this?" He asked as he tried again, but the same thing happened.

"Did you really think casting me in darkness would mean anything? No one knows the darkness like I do Black. I understand it better than anyone. That is why, I will kill you."

"You think you still can."

"I know I can. You see my trump card is different than others. Regardless of what I call my sword…"

"Demonic Presence." Black whispered the words.

"Its far more than that. Its true form is… Demonic Possession." Suddenly as Blake spoke those words a dark purple glow formed from around the blade, bring light to the utter blackness which surrounded him. Black stepped back, his sword held before him. Blake finally opened his eyes which had become completely black, two horns rose up from his head. "My sword is alive. And it sees what I cannot. I trust him, I put my very life in his hands." Blake charged forward clashing with Black as they slashed at one another. Blake seemingly getting the upper hand forcing Black back. Blake continued his pursuit pushing back. Then he leap up, Black raised his sword to block, however, it was a faint. Blake landed without striking, quickly moving to the side. Black noticed and began to move back as Blake charged forward, his sword hung out as he sped past Black, slashing through him. Black's armour protected him from the strike, but it wasn't Blake's target. Black leaped back, realising that the box had been cut off of him. The box flew through the air, landing next to a tree, coming to a steady stop. Yet Blake did not allow this to distract him as he pushed forward. Black had had enough and charged headfirst as well. The two traded blows, Blake getting cut as blood spat out from his wounds, yet Black's armour remained undamaged. Black thrust his sword forward, Blake parried the strike to the side and took the chance. He thrust himself forward as Black raised his sword back up and dug it into Blake. Blake knew this would happen, yet he didn't have the time to continue, as Black's sword dug into him, Blake had managed to place his blade under Black's helmet. Using all his strength Blake forced the helmet up and off Black's head as the tip sliced through his face. Black was knocked back, reaching for his face as the helmet flew off, his sword pulling out of Blake who kneeled, coughing up blood as he did so. Black's thump card, Absolute Darkness faded and the trees of the forest appeared around them once again. The moon light shone down through the tops of the trees, giving a glow to their surroundings. Blake watched Black as he stumbled back, grabbing at his face, but then he heard a noise behind him. Blake turned and saw Akame stepped out from behind a tree, she gazed at him and then noticed something down by the tree. It was a box. She kneeled down, picking the box up, it felt heavier than it looked. She faced back to Blake who continued to stare at him, but then he gaze fell passed him, her expression fell. Blake wondered and turned back to Black who stood, unfazed. Blake hurried to his feet, his sword ready as Black turned around. His head was a dark dirt colour, as he fully turned to face them both, Blake finally realised why. His facial features had all disappeared, only a skull remained, his eyes gone. But yet he continued to move. Black moved over to his helmet and picked it up, placing it on his head he finally sighed as he reached for his sword next.

"Now look what you've done?" Black tilted his head as if trying to get it in place.

"Black… You… You didn't?" Blake couldn't find the words, but as soon as he saw Black he knew what he must have done.

"I did." Black replied as he spread his arms out wide. "Your heart was taken to kill Akame. It seemed only fitting for I to lose something… To kill you."

"But, your humanity?"

"MEANS NOTHING." He yelled. "Look at me. I am invincible. No one can harm me and therefore no one can kill me. Once I've ended both your lives I will set to new heights. I will conquer this kingdom and then the next and the next until the whole world kneels to me. And there's no one who can stop me."

"You're wrong." Blake turned to Akame as she still held the box, he nodded to her as she shook her head.

"No…No." She murmured still shaking. "We just need time." She insisted.

"Akame, There's no time. I'm sorry." Blake told her as he turned back to Black who had charged at him. Blake felt the pain from the wound Black had course run through him. He wouldn't be able to hold on much long as he blocked Black's strike with his sword, trying to hold him back. Blake's blade glowed brighter, pushing Black back, which he didn't enjoy.

"NO." He yelled reaching out, trying to claw Blake with his hand. "Give me that box girl." He continued. He and Blake fought, more fiercely than they had before. This was it, the moment when it would decide the end. If either of them faltered, it meant their end. Akame looked down at the box, which contained Blake's heart, but it also contained something else. From Blake's expression and Blacks body. Black must have used the box to bond his soul to the armour, which allowed him to be immortal. However there was only one way to kill him now, but that also meant that she would have to kill the man she loved. She opened the box gently, ignoring the fierce battle which waged before her. Blake's heart laid inside, pulsing slowly. She reached inside, picking the crimson heart up and held it close to her chest as she fell to her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. His heart was so warm, yet it pained her. Finally he had found what he had been looking for, finally finding what had been taken from him. She raised her head watching as Blake held Black off. Blake was covered in a dark aura, overpowering Black strike for strike, however she knew as well as them that it wouldn't be much longer. Black was invincible in his armour, unable to get hurt, while Blake was still only flesh and blood. Even without his heart, Black only had to land a fatal strike or cut off his head. The odds were against Blake, they had been from the start, ever since Black bond his soul. She continued to shed tears as she laid the box on the ground. She drew her sword and hung it over the box as she held his heart in her hand.

"NOOO." Black yelled as he saw what she was doing.

"DO IT AKAME." Blake shouted over him. Black rushed passed him, ignoring their battel. Blake dropped his sword, grabbing hold of Black, dragging him to the ground. Yet he wouldn't give up as Black continued to crawl towards the box and stab Blake from behind, yet Blake hung on. Akame felt the pain in her chest, pain she had never felt before.

"I love you." She said as she looked to Blake.

He stared back at her, fighting the pain he too was in and nodded. "And I love you." He said as she finally thrust the blade down into the box shattering it. Light emitted from the cracks and erupted outwards before being pulled back in. The box laid in pieces on the ground and Black fell, his body becoming motionless. Blake however coughed up blood. Akame dropped her sword and rushed to his side, picking him up and leaning his down.

"Blake. Blake." She cried out, tears pouring down her face as she still held his heart. Blake looked up at her and reached out, Akame held his heart out for him, but it wasn't what he wanted, he reached passed it and stroked her tears away.

"Akame, live on. For your own sake." He told her as he fought back the pain, his expression continuously changing. "I'm sorry, but it had to be this way."

"No Blake, you can't go. I… I. We promised to stay together, you promised me."

"Akame, that's a promise I can't keep. I'm sorry." He leaned forward grabbing the back of her neck and whispered in her ear. "Although we weren't together for long. You brought love into my life Akame, for that I will always be grateful."

"Blake, I love you." She replied as she looked into his eyes and kissed him. The heart in her hand finally ceased beating. Akame laid Blake back down to the ground, the life from his body faded. She leaned over him, crying all the way until the sun was high in the sky the next day. Once she had no more tears left to give she just laid there, hugged over him. Then finally she stood up, gazing down at his lifeless body, she wiped away the last stray tears and shook her head. She walked over picking up her and Blake's swords before returning to Blake's side. She grabbed him by the arms and carried him off into the woods.

She buried his body next to the previous owners of the cabin they had found. She prayed for a while before setting off. The last problem she had was Black's Imperial Arms. The armour was still indestructible. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't destroy it. And so she did the next best thing she could think of. She dismantled the armour.

Years passed, a young woman stood alone, looking out a small window of a log cabin. In her sight she could see a young girl, kneeling in front of a wooden cross praying. The young girl then shot up and ran around the garden before entering the cabin.

"Mother." The girl said. She had long black hair, and deep purple eyes which she stared at the woman before her.

"Yes." Replied the woman as she finished the washing up.

"Can you tell me the story of how you travelled with me and father?" The girl pleaded with a huge smile.

The woman giggled with joy as she gazed down at her daughter. "Again." The woman said, the girl nodded eagerly. "Very well." She said as she headed further into the room next to the fireplace, two swords hung over it crossing over the other. The woman reached up, picking out the black one and then proceeded to sit on one of the chairs, the girl leap up into her lap as the woman drew the blade from its sheath. The blade was black as night and emitted a dark aura, but the girl wasn't afraid, rather she found it comforting. "I travelled far and wide, dispersing pieces of an indestructible armour." The woman said starting the story. "The armour was wore by a monster, your father and I defeated it. Yet we couldn't destroy the armour which made it so powerful. Alone I travelled, yet you and your father were always by my side which I didn't know at the time. I journey up volcanos, crossed the depths of the ocean and hiked through the coldish blizzards. Just, so no one person would ever get there hand on the armour. During my travels I found that you were beside me, giving me strength as your father watched from above. He was a brave man, and the only one I had ever truly loved. This was his sword, and soon it will be yours. Ruby." The woman smiled as she passed the sword to her daughter, who gazed at the blade in awe. Akame looked from Ruby up to her own sword, reminiscing about her youth and the time she spent with her daughter. The friends and loves she had lost, yet continued to stare at the love she had, the love he had given her, and she was finally happy and peaceful.

 **Part 3, Kill The Heart END**

 **The End**

 **Written by Jordon. Mark. Harford**

 **Based from Akame ga Kill**

 **Created by Takahiro & Tashiro, Tetsuya **

Jordon Mark Harford 38


End file.
